The Reason Why Midorima Shintarou Hates Cat
by Ryuukaze Hikari
Summary: Midorima Shintarou membenci mahkluk jenis "Kucing"? Eh? Kenapa? Ternyata dia memiliki Alasan mendasar dan Alasan tambahan karena ulah Takao Kazunari. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu sehingga membuat Shooter itu semakin membenci Kucing? Baca saja kalau mau tau alasannya XD


**The Reason Why Midorima Hates Cat**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Genre(s) :

**Romance and Humor**

Pairing :

**Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari**

Rated :

**T**

**.**

Kriiiiiing...

Bel tanda istirahat pun akhirnya berbunyi, para siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas dan sebagian besar dari mereka pergi kekantin untuk membeli makanan dan juga ada yang pergi keatap sekolh maupun taman belakang sekolah untuk menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa.

Lain halnya dengan pemuda satu ini. Pemuda yang merupakan salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang ahli dalam Three Point Shoot lebih memilih duduk diam didalam ruang kelasnya hanya untuk merawat kuku-kuku jari kirinya daripada harus berdesakan dikantin untuk membeli makanan. Pemuda tersebut bernama Midorima Shintarou.

"Hmm.. Jauh lebih baik nanodayo." Katanya sembari melihat2 kuku yang telah dia poles itu dan kembali merapihkan jari-jarinya yang lain, _hingga . . . . ._

"SHIN-CHAAAAN~"

_. . . . Seseorang_(baca:kekasih) _yang selalu mengganggu__nya._

"Urusai nanodayo, Takao!" kata Midorima dengan kesalnya karena waktu damainya telah diganggu oleh pemuda yang dipanggilnya Takao itu.

"Ne, Shin-chan kau tidak pergi kekantin?" tanya Takao

"Aku tidak mau kuku jariku rusak gara-gara berdesakan seperti itu nanodayo." Jawab Midorima

"Hee? Ayolah Shin-chan. Kalau kau tidak makan, nanti kau tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan kerasnya latihan nanti. Apalagi ini mau menjelang Winter Cup." Kata(baca:rajuk) Takao

"Itu tidaklah sekeras yang aku alami pada waktu di Teiko dulu nanodayo." Kata Midorima sembari merapihkan kembali beberapa sisi kukunya yang menurutnya tidak sesuai.

"Haaaah... Bilang saja kalau kau malas untuk berdesakan." Kata Takao yang benar-benar paham akan sisi tsun-tsun kekasihnya ini.

"Sudah aku bilang nanodayo! Aku tidak mau kuku ku rusak hanya untuk berdesakan!" elak Midorima

"Hah terserah kau lah Shin-chan. Ini aku belikan satu untuk mu." Kata Takao pasrah untuk membujuk kekasihnya itu dan memberikan sebuah roti melon dan sekotak jus dimeja.

"Takao . . ."

"Ya, Shin-chan?" jawab Takao sambil menggigit roti melonnya sendiri dan menampakan wajah polosnya kepada Midorima dan sudah pasti membuat pemuda penggemar Oha-Asa itu memerah dan tentu saja dengan cepat dia menormalkan rona wajahnya itu.

"Kalau kau sudah membelinya, KENAPA KAU MENGAJAKKU BERDESAKAN DIKANTIN HAH?!" teriak Midorima kesal kepada Takao dan membuat pemuda itu kaget dan tersedak roti melon yang sedang dikunyahnya secara tidak elit-nya.

"Uhuk . . Uhuk . . Uhuhk . . Shi-Shin-chan kau seharusnya jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kau mau melihatku mati konyol karena tersedak roti melon hah?" kata Takao dan segera meminum jus miliknya sendiri.

"Itu jauh lebih baik nanodayo." Kata Midorima dengan polosnya

"Tega sekali kau Shin-chan~ Padahal aku ini kekasihmu." Kata Takao dongkol

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kekasih ku nanodayo?"

"Hee? Masa kau lupa?!" kata Takao setengah berteriak karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Ayolah Midorima akui saja, dasar Tsundere.

"Ayolah Shin-chan kau pasti bercanda."

"Siapa yang bercanda? Aku serius nanodayo." kata Midorima dengan nada ketusnya itu

"6 bulan yang lalu. Kau ingat?" kata Takao yang siap untuk menangis

"Oh yang waktu itu . . ." kata Midorima yang membuat wajah Takao berseri-seri ". . . kalau tidak salah kau yang seenak jidatmu menganggap kalau kita pacaran padahal aku belum memberikan jawabanku!" dan kata lanjutan dari Midorima membuat Takao down seketika. Poor Takao.

"Itu karena aku sudah tau kalau kau menyukaiku, tapi karena prosentase tsuntsun mu jauh lebih banyak dari pada deredere mu jadi aku yakin kau tidak akan mengakuinya sehingga aku bertidak lebih dulu." Jelas Takao

"Apa maksud mu tsuntsun, huh?"

"Kau tau Shin-chan, kau itu Tsundere."

"Tsun – apa?"

"Tsundere."

"Aku tidak Tsundere nanodayo!" elak Midorima

"Tidak ada orang Tsundere yang mengakui bahwa dirinya sendiri Tsundere. Yah setidaknya itu yang aku tau."

"Hmp. Lalu darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku menyukaimu?" benar-benar Midorima tidak bisa berpikir bahwa kekasihnya ini seenaknya sendiri menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Hmm . . Otsubo-san pernah bilang kalau kau menujukan bahwa kau menyukai ku, lalu Kimura terkadang juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Otsubo-san. Lalu dari kata-kata mereka dan aku selidiki sendiri itu sih ada benarnya. Karena kau Tsundere-nya stadium akut jadinya aku yang menyatakan perasaaanku sendiri sebelum kau diambil orang lain." Jelas Takao panjang lebar.

"Haaah terserah padamu lah, Bakao." Akhirnya Midorima pasrah akan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda satu ini, walaupun dia sebenarnya senang karena perasaannya terbalaskan meskipun dia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya kepada yang lainnya. Setelah ini dia harus berterimakasih kepada anggota team basket Shutoku.

"Hehehehhehe . . Baiklah aku akan kembali kekelasku dulu. Sampai ketemu nanti Shin-chan." Kata Takao keluar dari kelas Midorima sambil melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

**Pulang Sekolah**

* * *

Seperti biasanya, pemuda yang memiliki nama lengkap Takao Kazunari sudah menungggu 'Shin-chan'nya untuk pulang bersama-sama. Dan tak lama pemuda yang memiliki julukan Shooter nomor satu Kiseki no Sedai itu akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya, dan langsung disambut cengiran ceria khas milik Takao dan membuat Midorima SEDIKIT memerah kerenanya.

"Shin-chaaaaan~ ayo kita pulang." Kata Takao ceria dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh pemuda penggila Oha-Asa ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan Takao terus-terusan bercerita, entah itu tentang kejadian dikelasnya maupun kejadian pada saat mereka latihan basket bersama dengan anggota team basket lainnya. Walaupun begitu, Midorima –yang tidak mengakuinya- merasa senang karena Takao-nya tidak berubah.

"Ne, Shin-chan, ayo kita makan Okonomiyaki." Ajak Takao ketika melihat ada restoran Okonomiyaki yang dekat dengan posisi mereka saat ini. "Terserah kau saja." Balas Midorima (karena dia tidak mungkin bilang iya kan?#plak!) "Baiklah kalu begitu." Balas Takao dengan bersemangat dan mendahului Midorima untuk masuk kedalam restoran itu.

"Sumimasen, apakah masih ada kursi untuk dua orang?" kata Takao kepada salah satu pegawai yang bekerja disana.

"Ah tentu saja ada. Silahkan." Balas pegawai tersebut

Dan tanpa mereka sadari bahwa restoran yang mereka kunjungi, ada Kise dan Kasamatsu yang kebetulan berkunjung disana. "Wah kita bertemu lagi, Sasamatsu-san." Kata Takao ketika bertemu dengan Point Guard idolanya. "Yo Midorimacchi~" sapa Kise ketika bertemu dengan teman semasa di Teiko. Lalu mereka berdua ambil tempat disebelah Kasamatsu dan Kise, dengan alasan karena tempat duduk kosong yang terdekat dengan mereka (baca:Midorima)

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Hisashiburi-ssu, Midorimacchi." Kata Kise

"Kise? Sedang apa kau disini nanodayo? Dan apa maksudmu lama tidak bertemu hah? Beberapa hari yangf lalu juga kita bertemu nanodayo!" tanya Midorima yang tanpa persetujuan duduk bersebelahan dengan Copycat Kiseki no Sedai tersebut dan Takao menyusulnya dengan duduk samping Kasamatsu.

"Tentu saja makan Okonomiyaki-ssu. Kau ini.." balas Kise dengan nada manjanya itu.

"Oh aku kira kau sedang mencoba untuk berkencan nanodayo." Kata Midorima dengan nada seriusnya.

"Bukannya kau yang sedang berkencan?" timpal Kasamatsu

"Ah jangan begitu.. Kalau begini kan seperti Double Date saja kan?" kata Takao dengan cengirannya itu. Midorima hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi celotehan dari Takao dan membuat Okonomiyakinya sendiri.

"Oi Kise, tumben kau tidak bersama Aomine?" tanya Midorima tiba-tiba dan membuat Kise tersedak potongan Okonomiyaki yang sedang dikunyahnya.

"Uhuk.. Uhuhk.." Kise terbatuk-batuk karena mendengar pertanyaan to the point dari Shooter berambut ramah lingkungan tersebut lalu segera mengambil segelas air dan menenggak habis isinya. "Midorimacchi! Kau mau membuatku mati konyol karena tersedak Okonomiyaki-ssu?!" kata Kise setelah Okonomiyakinya berhasil kembali kejalur semua dan dia telan.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya nanodayo. Lagipula kau sendiri saja itu sudah konyol bahkan terlihat Idiot bagiku. Jadi matipun kau pasti konyol juga nanodayo." Kata Midorima yang teramat sanagat menohok disertai dengan gaya Tsundernya membuat hati Kise seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum.

"Mo.. Midorimacchi. Kata-katamu menohok sekali-ssu. Kau tega sekali padaku. Kalau soal Aominecchi dia tidak bisa datang-ssu. Kau taukan betapa malasnya dia untuk bangkit berdiri? Apalagi untuk kesini saat mendung. Dia pasti akan memilih untuk bergelung kembali dengan selimutnya-ssu." balas sekaligus jawab Kise

"Sejak kapan aku peduli pada mu? Lalu kenapa kau tidak memaksanya? Bukankah hal itu sering kau lakukan?"

"Midorimacchi.. Hidoi-ssu~ Kalau dari Kaijou ke apartemennya jauh-ssu. Kalau dipaksa melalui telfon juga dia tidak akan mau hanya untuk sekedar mengangkatnya." kata Kise manyun

"Lalu? Kenapa kau kesini bersama dengan Kasamatsu?" tanya Midorima.

"Dimana sopan santunmu hah?" balas Kasamatsu yang tidak terima dipanggil tanpa ada embel-embel '-senpai'

"Kau itu bertanya atau sedang mengintrogasi sih? Kebetulan Kasamatsu-senpai juga ingin makan Okonomiyaki juga, jadi kenapa tidak bareng saja? Kan lebih seru daripada makan sendirian-ssu. Toh aku juga yakin Aominecchi tidak bisa datang." kata Kise

"Terserah padamulah nanodayo. Jangan merengek padaku kalau kau bertengkar dengan Aomine." kata Midorima

"Ayolah! Masa kau tidak perhatian sama temanmu sendiri?" balas Kise

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan, aku tidak peduli dengan mu nanodayo."

Setelah acara makan Okonomiyaki –yang disertai dengan pertengkaran kecil Midorima dan Kise dengan leraian dari Takao dan Kasamatsu yang membuat mereka menjadi tontonan dadakan oleh pengunjung yang lain, Takao berniat untuk mengajak kekasihnya itu berjunjung kerumahnya dikarenakan tiba-tiba hujan. Padahal ramalan cuaca hari ini akan cerah seharian jadi tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua membawa payung.

* * *

**At Takao's Home**

* * *

"Shin-chan.. kau atau aku dulu yang akan menggunakan kamar mandinya?" tanya Takao ketika sampai dirumah miliknya. Dan tentu saja mepersilahkan Midorima untuk masuk..

"Kau saja nanodayo." Jawab Midorima lalu meletakan tasnya didekat sofa ruang tamu.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu. Akan aku ambilkan handuk untukmu. Tunggulah disini." Kata Takao lalu menghilang kedalam kamar yang Midorima tau bahwa itulah kamar milik kekasihnya itu.

Dan tak lama kemudian Takao keluar dari kamarnya dan memberikan sebuah handuk untuk setidaknya mengeringkan rambut untuk Midorima dan segera diterima oleh yang diberi handuk dan tak lupa untuk mengatakan 'Terimakasih' dengan gaya Tsunderenya itu. Lalu Takao menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya berdekatan denga ruang tamu.

"Nyan~"

Eh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?, batin Midorima karena baru saja dia mendengar suara Kucing dan setau Midorima selama mengenal dan berpacaran –Oke yang ini dia akui secara diam-diam- dengan Takao dia baru tau kalau Takao memelihara seekor kucing.

Lalu Midorima mulai mencari sosok 'kucing' yang dia duga berada diruangan yang sama dengannya lalu ketika dia akan melangkah meninggalkan sofa tempat dia duduki kakinya tanpa sengaja menyenggol benda lunak dan berbulu, lalu dia menunduk untuk memastikan bahwa yang didekat kakinya adalah kucing yang dia cari bukan sesuatu yang biasanya ada dalam film-film horor.

Dan benar saja ketika dia menunduk, dia bertemu dengan kucing berbulu hitam dan memiliki mata berwarna Hijau yang amat lucu dengan wajah polosnya itu duduk menghadap wajah Midorima dan mengatakan "Nyaan~" lagi, tanpa sadar pandangan kucing tersebut membuat Shooter nomor satu ini memerah karena kepolosan dan lucunya kucing tersebut lalu menggendongnya tinggi-tinggi dan memangkunya.

"Aku baru tau Bakao itu memelihara kucing." Kata Midorima sambil memperhatikan dan mengelus sayang kepala sang kucing

"Shin-chan aku sudah selesai mandinya. Kau bisa menggunakannya sekarang." Kata Takao yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan kaos putih polos yang dilengkapi dengan jaket hijau polos dan celana pendek selutut warna kuning. "Wah kau sudah bertemu dengan Sorata yah?" lanjut Takao ketika melihat Midorima memangku kucing miliknya yang diberi nama Sorata itu.

"Aku baru tau kalau kau memelihara seekor kucing nanodayo." Kata Midorima menurunkan sang kucing dari pangkuannya, meletakan kacamata hitamnya diatas meja, lalu mengambil handuk yang ia letakan diatas sofa dan berjalan melewati Takao dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Yah kalau kau selesai mandi akan aku ceritakan kok." Balas Takao lalu menggendong Sorata dan menuju ke dapur. "Shin-chan kau mau makan apa?" tanya Takao begitu dia sampai dapur. Rupaya pemuda Hawk Eye ini berencana untuk memberi makan Sorata dan juga mereka(Midorima dan Takao).

"Omelet nanodayo!" teriak Midorima dari dalam kamar mandi

"Hai~" balas Takao yang tidak kalah kencangnya

Setelah membalas perkataan Midorima, Takao segera mengambil dan menggunakan Apron berwarna hijau cerah yang tergantung rapi didekat lemari pendingin yang tidak jauh dari counter lalu berkata "Ehehehehe kalau begini aku bisa dikira Istrinya Shin-chan. Tapi toh aku tidak keberatan dengan itu." Katanya jahil.

Lalu Takao mengambil beberapa butir telur dari dalam kulkas lalu dia olah menjadi telur dadar yang lebar, meletakannya dipiring lalu mengisinya dengan nasi dan menggulung rapi dan tanpa cacat sama sekali lalu memberikan saus tomat dan sambal diatasnya dan hasilnya sangat sempurna.

"Eheheh Shin-chan akan menyukainya."

Setelah itu dia juga menyiapkan ikan segar berukuran sedang yang masih utuh dari lemari pendingin lalu dengan hitungan beberapa menit saja ikan tersebut sudah berubah menjadi Sashimi. Takao beralih untuk mengambil mangkok kecil –untuk hewan peliharaan dan mengisinya dengan nasi dan potongan Sashimi segar untuk Sorata.

Tak lama, Midorima keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan kaos hitam polos dan celana traning berwarna biru muda dengan garis putih dan jangan lupakan handuk dikepalanya yang menandakan bahwa dia baru saja keramas. Dan segera Midorima mengambil kacamatanya yang dia letakan diatas meja ruang tamu, namun dia kaget bukan main ketika mendapatkan kacamatanya yang seharusnya tidak punya kaki itu bisa tidak ada ditempatnya.

Lalu Midorima berlari menuju dapur dan berkata "Takao! Dimana kacamataku nanodayo?!" teriak Midorima begitu sampai didapur dan melihat sosok Takao –walaupun samar sedang membawa dua piring yang terdapat Omelet diatasnya

"Eh? Mana aku tau Shin-chan. Kau letakan dimana?" tanya Takao sambil meletakan piring tersebut dimeja makan

"Diatas meja nanodayo." Jawab Midorima

"Umm.. Setauku sih tadi disana." Balas Takao dengan pose berpikirnya lalu berkata "Bukan aku yang mengambilnya sungguh!" ketika menyadari tatapan curiga dari sang kekasih

"Nyaan~"

Lalu terdengar suara Sorata ditengah situasi tersebut. Mereka berdua melihat Sorata yang menggunakan kacamata milik Midorima yang nampak kebesaran itu dan juga posisinya yang miring.

"Ah~ rupanya kau yah Sorata. Jangan diulangi yah~" kata Takao menghampiri Sorata dan melepas kacamata Midorima lalu menggendong dan memluk Sorata dengan sayang dan mengembalikan kepada yang punya.

Midorima menatap Sorata dengan tatapan tajam dan berkata dalam hati 'Takao saja tidak pernah begitu padaku nanodayo' dan menerima kacamatanya kembali, lalu membawa piring omeletnya menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Oi Shin-chan kau mau kemana?" tanya Takao yang keheranan

"Ke Ruang tamu nanodayo." Balasnya singkat. Takao yang menyadari sesuatu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul lalu mengambil piring omelet miliknya lalu menyusul Midorima ke ruang tamu dan meninggalkan Sorata yang dengan lahap dan tengan memakan makanan yang disediakan oleh Takao

"Kau cemburu pada Sorata Shin-chan?" tanya Takao to the point begitu sampai diruang tamu dan duduk disebelah Midorima

"Siapa yang cemburu hah?" balas Midorima ketus

"Kau tau sifat Tsundere-mu itu mirip dengan Sorata loh~" kata Takao dengan nada manjanya itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tidak sukanya Midorima atas perkataannya barusan.

"Waktu itu sedang hujan deras sama persis seperti saat ini dan pada saat itu aku dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah mengambil jalan memutar dari rute yang biasanya aku lalui karena pada saat tu anginnya cukup kencang dan sangat berbahaya kalau aku menggunakan rute yang biasanya karena aku akan melewati jalan raya yang sangat ramai dan tentu saja rawan kecelakaan. Lalu ketika aku akan berbelok aku mendengar suara kucing, karena penasaran aku ikuti saja. Dan ketika aku sampai didekat lampu jalan, aku menemukan seekor kucing kecil berwarna hitam dan bermata hijau itu didalam kerdus basah. Karena aku tidak tega jadi aku memungutnya dan merawatnya hingga saat ini. Aku rasa dia dibuang oleh pemilik yang sebelumnya terbukti dengan adanya kalung dilehernya yang bertuliskan 'Sorata'." Kata Takao yang menceritakan bagaimana awal mula dia bertemu dengan Sorata.

"Kau tau? Tinggal sendiri itu sangat tidak nyaman apalagi dengan rumah yang sebesar ini. Jadi sejak adanya Sorata didalam rumah ini aku berasa tidak sendirian lagi karena Sorata juga sering mengikutiku ketika aku berada didalam rumah. Dan ketika aku pulang dia selalu ada didepan pintu dan mengeong seolah mengatakan 'selamat datang' padaku." lanjut Takao disertai dengan perubahan wajahnya menjadi antara sedih, senang, dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu

"Oh begitu. Kalau dari ceritamu sih aku yakin itu pasti anak kucing dari tetangga sebelah rumah ku. Waktu itu dia bersiap-siap mengemasi barang-barangnya karena akan pindah, dia memiliki banyak anak kucing karena pada saat itu Induk kucing miliknya baru saja melahirkan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku rasa dari gerak-geriknya dia akan membuang beberapa anak Induk tersebut. Tidak aku sangka ternyata itu adalah Sorata." Kata Midorima

"Eh? Kalau kau tau kenapa kau tidak memelihara Sorata saja? Daripada dibuang kan?" kata Takao sambil ceberut dan berpikiran betapa teganya sih (calon)suaminya ini.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau nanodayo! Tapi aku kan tidak tau kalau ceritanya seperti ini! Aku taunya mereka sudah pindah dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku!" balas Midorima

"Oh ya? Kalau kau tau apa kau akan memeliharanya?" tanya Takao lagi

"Tentu saja tidak nanodayo." Jawab Midorima

"Hee? Nande?!" balas Takao

"Aku SANGAT MEMBENCI kucing Bakao." Balas Midorima dengan nada yang sakarstik

"Eh? Nande? Padahal Kucing itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Tatapan polosnya membuatku tidak bisa mememarahi mereka dan juga sifat manjanya.. Oh jangan lupa kucing itu juga Tsundere sama seperti mu." Kata Takao dengan wajah yag berseri-seri ketika membayangkan wajah Sorata yang polos.

"Kau tau? Kau telah menambah daftar alasan kenapa aku membenci kucing Bakao!" bentak Midorima lalu membawa piring kosongnya ke dapur lalu mencucinya. Dengan segera Takao mengikuti Midorima dan tidak ketinggalan piring kotornya. (Sejak kapan mereka memakannya?!)

* * *

**Daftar Alasan mendasar kenapa Midorima membenci Kucing :**

1. Kucing memiliki tatapan polos yang seolah bukan dia pelakunya saat dia melakukan hal yang membuat sang pemilik marah

2. Sifat manja sang kucing yang membuatnya kesal

3. Melakukan apapun yang dia mau tanpa harus terkena imbas marah dari sang majikan

**Daftar Alasan tambahan kenapa Midorima membenci kucing :**

1. Menyita perhatian lebih dari Takao

2. Menyamakan dirinya dengan Sorata karena sifat Tsunderenya itu

3. Takao melakukan hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan ketika bersama dengan Midorima

3. Menjadi sangat sensitive terhadapnya bila sudah menyangkut Sorata

4. Takao lebih memuji Sorata daripada memuji dirinya

5. Dan Takao mungkin akan lebih membela Sorata ketika suatu saat nanti mereka bertengkar hanya gara-gara kucing hitam itu.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Wuaaah akhirnya aku menyelesaikannya juga ^o^ #sorak-sorak

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini yang ada di kepalaku hanyalah ide MidoTaka terus QwQ

Itulah alasan terbesar kenapa aku sangat lama untuk meng-up date cerita dengan pairing selain MidoTaka

Baiklah sampai disini dulu!

Sampai ketemu di karya ku yang selanjutnya~

**Regrats**

**Ryuukaze Hikari**


End file.
